Blog użytkownika:ForeverNTM/Fanon's Next Top Model -Casting Week - Część 2
center|650px CASTING WEEK CZĘŚĆ 2! #12 Michelle Yarski 300px 100px|center Twoja historia jest najlepszą jaką dzisiaj tutaj powiedziano, bo jako jedyna nie zanudzałaś nas tym, że twoja matka ma 40 kotów a ty dorastałaś w domku na drzewie. Masz ładną twarz, więc jest dobrze. 100px|center A może się przedstawisz, dziewczynko? Nie jestem przekonana, bo wydajesz się jakaś taka... pusta. Centralnie blank. 100px|center Co mam powiedzieć, czekamy aż się otworzysz na świat mody. #13 Pamela Frozen 300px 100px|center Pamela poznałam cię dzisiaj z zupełnie inne jstrony, niestety świat modelarski nie jest sprawiedliwy i nie ma sentimenta. Ziewszyna która zostaje jest... ziewszyna która zostaje jest nie ty. mejk mi prałd, możesz być łan dej on de kower dla magazina 100px|center Takie zdjęcia to ja widzę na reklamach kremu do odbytu. Twoja poprzedniczka przynajmniej zaprezentowała siebie przyzwoicie, a Ty wyglądasz, jak typowa random girl z bruku. 100px|center Widzę w Tobie potenszal, ale potrzebujemy od Ciebie czegoś więcej niż ładna buzia. Chemy też poznać Ciebie! #14 Drew Austin 300px Młoda kobieta zamieszkuje na rodzinnej farmie wraz z sześciorgiem rodzeństwa. Nie jest tą najstarszą, ale na pewno nie jest tą najmłodszą z rodzeństwa. Codziennie po zajęciach pomaga rodzicom przy pracach porządkowych nad gospodarstwem. Dlaczego kobieta chce wziąć udział w tym programie? Niejednokrotnie koleżanki i koledzy z college'u mówili jej, że jest piękna i dziewczyna ma wszystkie predyspozycje do tego, aby zostać modelką, jednak ta nie brała tych słów na poważnie, aż do tej chwili, w której postanawia podjąć najtrudniejszą w swoim jak na razie młodym życiu decyzję o opuszczeniu rodzinnego gniazda i wyruszyć w świat. '' 100px|center ''Jak dla mnie jesteś ładna, ale to jest zbyt perfect, jak mówi Tyra - perfect is boring, a modelka nie może być boring. 100px|center Nie wiem co Ci zrobili rodzicie, że masz męskie imię i męskie imię w nazwisku. Ja tutaj raczej widzę twarz rajstop, niż modelkę. 100px|center : To może być twoja marka. Ty możesz być własną marką. Generalnie uważam, że masz zadatki na modelkę, ale... meh... musimy od ciebie zobaczyć bardziej couture stronę. Bo na razie widzę bardziej commercial model. #15 Monika Pruitt 300px Dziewczyna jest bardzo energiczną, zabawową, towarzyską, ale również dosyć nieokrzesaną osobą. Jej rodzice nie mają z nią lekko, ponieważ jej buntowniczy charakter powoduje wiele sporów. Wielokrotnie pozowała do zdjęć swoich, jak i swoich rówieśników, robiąc sobie z nimi "selfie", a nawet urządzali sobie małe sesje zdjęciowe. Kobieta zgłasza się do tego programu, ponieważ czuje, że obiektyw ją kocha, a kamera wręcz porwie ją ze sobą i doda dziewczynie skrzydeł i jeszcze większej pewności siebie. 100px|center Masz potencjał, ale nie wiem czemu chwalisz się, że byłaś na swoich selfie oraz swoich znajomych? Honey, this is MODELLING competition, a selfie ma tyle z modelingiem co Janice obecnie z alkoholem, czyli nic. 100px|center Dokładnie. Jestem czysta. Tak jak Twoje portfolio. Nic tam nie ma. Jeśli miałabym wybrać... 100px|center : Ten program powinien się nazywać Fanon's Next Top Please Don't Kill Yourself After First Judgment... Jednak nie widzę w Tobie potencjału i ten program chyba nie jest jeszcze stworzony dla Ciebie... #16 Ayanna Evans 300px Ayanna zawsze wiedziała o tym, że chce zostać Top Model. Od dziecka mówiono jej, że wygląda jak modelka (czasami nawet nie musiała o to pytać!). Jej rodzice są jej największą inspiracją, bo dzięki nim dziewczyna jest kim teraz jest i chce przynieść im dumę. Jest zdeterminowana i zrobi wszystko, aby wygrać. Nie jest nieśmiałą dziewczynką, która da się wyrzucić z byle powodu, ona jest tu dla sławy i pieniędzy i nikt jej ich nie odbierze! 100px|center *BIJE BRAWO* Wyglądasz FIERCE, masz ciało, masz twarz, masz osobowość, jak dla mnie jesteś frontrunnerem ze wszystkich których póki co nam pokazano. 100px|center *Janice wstaje z krzesła i zaczyna klaskać* WRESZCIE MATERIAŁ NA MODELKĘ! WRESZCIE! Ja Cię już biorę na miejscu. 100px|center Jestem zachwycona! I mam wrażenie, że całe jury jest oczarowane. I co najlepsze, mam naprawdę wrażenie, że pokażesz, że masz swoją własną markę, swoją osobowość i stworzysz "Ayanna Brand" #17 Deidre Cohen 300px Deidre jest miłą, sympatyczną dziewczyną, która po prostu nie potrafi mieć wrogów. A tak przynajmniej jej się wydaje. Jednak gra to gra, a ona ma zamiar outwit, outplay and outlast, nawet jeśli w NTMach to nie ma za wiele sensu. Będzie manipulować i z uśmiechem wbijać noże w plecy uczestniczek. Niekoniecznie przepada za dramami, woli klasyczne obgadywanie po kątach, ale jak trzeba będzie to zepnie tyłek i da radę. W dodatku jej twarz dobrze wychodzi na zdjęciach i nie chodzi jak koczkodan, więc dlaczego by nie zostać modelką? 100px|center Z twarzy wyglądasz jakbyś była uzależniona od narkotyków, a w tym sezonie tego nie chcemy promować. Wróć za rok. 100px|center Top model to nie jest Survivor. Nie wiem kogo Ty chcesz zdradzać. Chyba swoje własne wierzenia. 100px|center Taaaa... w sumie już mamy dużo wbijających w plecy modelek. Raczej nie jestem przekonana. Poza tym nie chcemy żeby wszystkie modelki się pozabijały (oficjalnie). #18 Clarisse Hirwa 300px Clarisse urodziła się w Los Angeles, jej rodzice natomiast pochodzą z Rwandy. Pasję do modelingu zaszczepiła w niej mama, która chadzała z córką na wszelkiego rodzajów castingi dla dzieci i nastoletnich modelek. Clarisse tego nienawidziła, ciągle żyła w biegu. Z czasem jednak zaczęła odnosić sukcesy i to zaszczepiło w niej chęć sięgania po kolejne. Nie wyobraża sobie życia poza modelingiem, a jej marzenia to być na okładce amerykańskiego Vogue i mieć sesję zdjęciową z Annie Leibovitz. Clarisse ma duże ambicje i wierzy, że udział w programie dla modelek otworzy jej drzwi i przestanie być lokalną modeleczką, a stanie się międzynarodową gwiazdą wielkich wybiegów. 100px|center Co ty masz na sobie dziewczyno. All denim? Nawet Britney już tak się nie ubiera. Nie jesteś brzydka, ale jesteś comercial pretty, my szukamy model pretty. 100px|center Chyba się popłaczę. Wyglądasz przecudownie. Jedynie to mi przeszkadza to Twój strój. Ubierasz się u Raff Emm? 100px|center Musimy Ciebie wyciągnąć ze strefy commercial. Jak to zrobimy masz naprawdę duże szanse na to by być Top Model. Jak na razie widzę potencjał, ale liczę na coś więcej i mniej oczywistego. #19 Cruella Hopkins 300px Od kąd pamięta była uważana, za chłopczyce. Miała krótkie włosy, biła łopatką w piaskownicy inne dziewczynki które bawiły się w księżniczki. Po ukończeniu High School postanowiła przeistoczyć sie w kobiete dwudziestego pierwszego wieku. 100px|center Z czym ty do nas przychodzisz? To zdjęcie wygląda jakby któś ci zrobił zdjęcie z zaskoczenia a ty stwierdziłaś, że a niech będzie i przysłaś z takim ochłapem. '' 100px|center ''A co mnie obchodzi, że masz krótkie włosy od roczka? Dziewczyno zostaw takie szczegóły dla siebie. 100px|center Przynajmniej nie jest commercial. Co prawda powinnaś bardziej wyciągnąć szyję i zrobić dobry smize i trochę popracować nad sylwetką. Ale jestem Ciebie ciekawa. #20 Fatima Abdullah 300px Fatima wraz z rodzicami i starszym rodzeństwem w wieku 3 lat uciekła z pogrążonej wojną Somalii. Kiedy jej rodzina osiedliła się w USA, zaczęła od zera. W tym momencie Fatima stara spełniać się swoje marzenia, a jej celem jest pokazanie innym muzułmankom, że są tak samo ważne jak inni ludzie i nie powinny się wstydzić tego kim są. Jest mocno wierzącą osobą, ale nie przeszkadza jej to dążyć do upragnionego celu "po trupach". 100px|center Jesteś piękna i myślę, że zainspirujesz pozostałe modelki do bycia tym, kim chcą być bez względu na ich przeżycia. '' 100px|center ''Wzruszyłam się Twoimi przeżyciami. Jesteś przepiękna. *Janice płacze*. 100px|center Twoja historia tylko pokazuje, że można stać się tym kim chcesz mimo przeciwnością losu. Mam nadzieje, że zainspirujesz tutaj wszystkich do tego, by spełniać marzenia mimo wszystkiego. Brawo. #21 Harriet Cavangh 300px Harriet od dziecka interesuje się modą, modeling od zawsze sprawiał jej przyjemność, jej rodzice chcieli żeby jej zawód wyglądał zupełnie inaczej, ale Harriet chce im (a przede wszystkim sobie) udowodnić, że warto robić to co się kocha i realizować swoje marzenia. Rudowłosa piękność jest świadoma swoich atutów, a jej mottem jest; "Jeśli idziesz do takiego programu jak Top Model, to musisz być pewna co robisz." 100px|center *do studia produkcja przynosi telewizor z naomi na skype, bo jest już na afterparty* Podobasz mi się i myślę, że na pewno zostaniesz modelką, ale nie wiem, czy to program dla ciebie. 100px|center Moim zdaniem powinniśmy przyjąć... 100px|center Wydajesz się być zdolną osobą. Szczególnie, że wymagania będą coraz wyższe. Masz bardzo dobry look, możesz być swoją własną marką, to na pewno! KONIEC CASTINGÓW. JURY OBRADUJE ''Czas na pierwsze mini-zadanie! W ramach zadania castingowego będziecie poproszone o napisanie krótkiej relacji, co robiłyście za kulisami przed/po wywiadzie z jury. Możecie napisać to w dowolnej formie; z inną uczestniczką/w formie pokoju zwierzeń/jako publiczny meltdown. Czas na wykonanie zadania: 17.03.2018 (sobota), 23;59.'' Kategoria:Wpisy na blogach